Bad Ending - Broken Promises
by Ai Star
Summary: It was never suppose to be this way... I'm sorry Moira, I didn't mean to break my promise and leave you to die from the inside... Rated T due to death and some scary scenes


**This might have another Oneshot connected to this, I know that this will be a bit early to post this since you won't know what's going on but in a way it'll make sense soon... hopefully XD**

 **This chapter was inspired by a game I was playing**

* * *

The first thing that shocked Hiru was the amount of bodies littered through the whole of the pub, each person looking more petrified and gruesome. Almost as if they had did not expect the attack or was too late to respond, yōkai were also casualties in this-this massacre. Hot scorching blood hit Hiru's cheek causing him to look up and immediately grew sick as large amounts of blood splattered from the ceiling.

It was dark in the hallways even though the irony was that the main part- the place where everyone had died was covered in light thanks to the light bulbs that remained untouched. Hiru had a sinking suspicion that Moira had been behind this.

" _First off I am holding Hiko and he's under aged, second I don't know who is in there but that is not my sister! No what's in there is too dark to be her. You can go and check it out but I am not!_ " Akira's horrified voice left Hiru slightly shook up, but that did not stop him from entering the pub. At first it seemed too quiet minus the sounds of the jukebox as it played a song from The Rasmus-Dead Promises. Just hearing that left Hiru thinking about how he had broken his word- to not do anything stupid or leave her when she was in that fragile state and yet he did. He chose to fight even though people and yōkai alike would have died, but at what cost? Moira was now gone and had done or is doing who knows what.

Looking at his mark he tried to focus only what greeted him was loud static and screeches, this immediately made him want to howl in pain to the point that he had covered his ears even though they were pinned to his skull. This was worse than when Inari had used that metal item which in turn made his ears feel like they were bleeding, only this was worse much much worse to his dismay. He could only try to block out the noise as he stumbled drunkenly to the hallway and leaned on the walls for support.

 **Crunch!**

Hiru went rigid and looked down hoping what he stood was glass only it was a broken part of a skull to his horror. He still did not know what had happened to this place but the spirits who had stayed were screaming at him also.

" _Turn back! Turn back now before it's too late_ " they continued to scream in agony almost as if they were reliving their deaths over and over again. One in fact had been close to the killer who had caught him off guard only- his throat had been slit and was forced to writhe on the ground as he shook until he had choked on his blood. In fact the killer relished in it and laughed at his misery to the point that Hiru could feel nothing but sickness and sympathy for the dead. To think that one dead guy had only wanted to hang out with his mates before he was lured to the killer like a Venus flytrap luring its pray with a sweet scent.

Where was Moira though? Just thinking about her left Hiru scared and immediately grunted as he tried to force the noise to dim, looking up he now realised why the lights in the hallway were not on- not anymore for they were shattered, which in turn was now releasing a very toxic gas.

Hiru had to try and stop himself from breathing it by covering his nose with the top of his shirt, he had to find Moira and bring her home. He had to apologise to the broken girl, she had trusted him of all people and he let her down to his horror. Why hadn't he talked to her and asked what she wanted him to do? Why had he been headstrong and stubborn?

Vincent warned him of Moira who's soul would be tainted and now she most likely had been. Hiru looked back though for a brief moment and cringed as some of the dead victims had evidence of their brains exploding from the inside, blood littering and staining their ears and the floor around them. Some even had their hearts ripped out and stomped on like they were nothing or had their hearts reduced to chunks of frozen pieces to his dismay. While some chests contained large slash marks almost signalling that a very large animal had done this, had she been acting alone or did she have some help? He did not know but this was appalling and sick, knowing that no one had survived this and lived to tell the tale unless they were dead.

Hiru spotted a set of stairs and bit his lip as he walked up, hollow bangs grated his ears as his shoes landed on the steps but he did not stop feeling uneasy about this whole thing. It was now too quiet the moment he heard the jukebox click signalling that the song was now over.

Was it even Moira? Whoever this person was that attacked these unsuspecting people? To think that if it was one person, knowing that they caused so much carnage left him wanting to throw up as the smells of the bodies started to leave him woozy and sick.

So far it seemed almost as if no one was in the area but something told him to move up the steps until he was on the first floor, only now his question had been answered as he saw black foxfires hover in a row. Almost as if they were greeting him leaving him sucking in a deep breath before walking towards the fires only just as he got close to the first one they all began to vanish in the form of distorted glitches to his surprise. But why? Were they not meant to lead him?

The pull he had from the mark on his back and arm was now starting to burn causing Hiru to bite his lip, something told him Moira was close by as he walked towards a door. The silence was deafening and left him on edge for what would happen next so by the time he approached the slightly open door, he was now fully on edge.

Carefully but silently opening the door he was greeted with a large amount of blood trails that were on not only the floor but the ceiling and walls too leaving him more sick. It wasn't Moira's blood for sure to his relief and yet this sinking feeling continued to get worse.

Looking in the center of the room he could now see a bleached white girl who was about Moira's height, she had dark sapphire blue hair that was very wavy and in long waves, her eyes were the same colour as her hair but held cold emotionless stone like features. It was then that Hiru was sure that he could see his reflection in her eyes to his shock as he then took in her whole appearance, her sleeves were now shredded so they showed all her bare arms while her trousers who also shared the same fate as the sleeves had been shredded until her knees. To his surprise there were no fox ears or tail leaving him at a loss of what to think, he was sure that it was Moira and yet she gave no aura that reminded him of her.

Hiru bit his lip as he saw her ghostly dead like appearance, seeing blood staining her face, arms and legs. Sighing heavily he looked down knowing that it was her without a doubt, he just knew and could be willing to steak his life on it and yet it wasn't her to his shock. It was then that questions filled his mind. Did he did this? Did he and Senshi create this- this soulless person who showed nothing, no emotions or anything? Not even any signs remorse for what she had done were present on her face.

" _You have to keep your word at all costs. I fear that she would snap and split mentally and do so many rash things_ " and yet Hiru was sure that she had, she snapped and went on a killing spree.

"Moira… I'm sorry" Hiru said while tears ran down his face not hearing any slivering noises. "I… I never wanted to ruin you, I knew that you were suffering but I felt like I had to" the girl did not move, not even tilt her head to show that she was curious or listening.

"I forgot that you needed me, but I wanted to keep you safe from the yōkai who declared war. In the end I know that I chose poorly, please Moira… change back" Hiru pleaded weakly.

"No… in fact" Hiru looked up to see that the girl's lips were not moving to his surprise. "I like this new me, the me who is not weak anymore. In fact I have you to thank for my freedom" Hiru stiffened as he continued to listen.

"What about Hiko? Your family?" he asked shakily, just then nails clicked on the ceiling above him causing shivers to run down his spine. However the girl showed no signs of caring or any emotion causing him to look down again, tears ran down his face knowing the horrible truth. Suddenly something dropped down causing him to jump but he dared not turn around to see who was now behind them, all he could see in front of him was the darkest most cruelest smile that left him pale and shaking in complete fear. For he did not know what was going to happen next as everything at that moment happened so fast.

"Screw them" a voice behind him causing him to turn round, was that Moira?! Only what was there was not Moira, no what he saw could be only be seen for a brief moment.

"Moira please, I love-" Hiru was immediately silenced as a chunk of his neck, shoulder and chest had been punctured by a large jaw that could only been by the girl who heard a large squelching noise before blood stained the attackers muzzle. The girl had now vanished once Hiru had landed on the floor with stunned filled eyes that had immediately dimmed the moment death claimed him.

Just then a dark sapphire clawed hand slammed onto Hiru's chest causing the sounds of crunching and more squelching to hit the attackers ears.

The last thing Hiru could remember before crossing over was a dark sapphire blue dragon who's eyes shone death and destruction, who also relished in his pain as it bit into him and ripped some of him to pieces with it's powerful jaws.

" _Moira… I'm sorry… if I had known…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _How could I have let this happen?!"_

 **You were foolish boy, very foolish indeed but now you are broken while the one you love has now died from the inside. She had snapped from pain, anger and grief. While you unknowingly killed her light- the one you cared for who had been dying from the inside. I fear that even if her light did survive it would be repressed and placed into a part of the mind where there will be no more pain.**

 **She will never remember her family or her son... just like Sapphia.**

 **I'm afraid that I cannot put you back together this time…** **Hihako.**

 **Game over!**

* * *

 **O.O Uuuuh oooh!**


End file.
